legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Vault
Vaults Have Arrived! Everything you want in one place! The Vault includes all event heroes, the event relic, keys, and more! __TOC__ 'What is the Vault?' Vaults are a completely new type of pack that has the following exciting features: *'Everything you want in one place!' **The Vault includes all event heroes, the event relic, keys, and more! **Instead of 4 separate packs, the Vault contains everything you’re looking for in a single place. *'Play to win!' **Defeat solo bosses to earn Vault Tokens and open the Vault. *'Complete your deck early!' **Don’t want to wait? Get a head start on the event by using Gems. **All the cards you need to win the 13x Slayer can be found in the Vault’s tiers! **That means you can complete your event deck and even finish the Master Collection tomorrow. *'The more you use the Vault, the better your chances!' **Each Vault contains a finite number of cards. **This means every time you draw a card from the Vault, your chances for other cards increases! 'Vault Information' Located in the Store section of Legendary, Vaults will replace and consolidate the card packs typically found in this section. Instead of four separate packs, the Vault contains everything you’re looking for in a single place. Vaults combine all the event cards you want in one place, and allow you to earn them by simply slaying bosses. On top of that, each time you use the vault your luck increases -- raising your chances of winning a rare item. Play to win! And remember, fortune favors the vault! Every draw you have a chance to receive Heroes, Relics, Consumables, and Catalysts which are removed from the overall contents of the Vault, thus increasing your chances at receiving rewards you have not yet received! The new Vault system aims to: *Offer players stronger value through increased draw chance with each pull *Provide a clear and simple path to earn Pack pulls simply through playing the game *Simplify and combine many different Packs into one easy to identify and access place *Introduce a more interactive and strategic pack system into the world of Korelis 'Vault Information' Once inside the Vault section you will be presented with a few different areas of interest 'How to Play' During Vault Assault all solo bosses will drop Vault Tokens. Spend Vault Tokens to open the Vault and earn rewards! You can win event heroes, relics, catalysts, and keys. You’ll also earn key event items such as Vault Points. Vault Points will allow you to redeem valuable items in the Event Collection, including Gems and Event Heroes. Everything you need to complete the Master Collection and earn the 13X Slayer is contained in the Vault! Don’t forget the more you use the Vault, the better your chances will be for top rewards! 13X Slayer Master Lancer Elsa Enters the Fray During Vault Assault this week the Master Collection includes the 13x Slayer for Vault Assault, Master Lancer Elsa! With her on your team, the Trolls are sure to fall quickly! Master Lancer Elsa has no wings, yet she can fly. Her visage is human, yet her majesty and grace are unworldly. She is engulfed in flame, yet she does not burn. The only possible explanation, however improbable, is that unicorn blood flows through Elsa's veins. In order to earn Elsa, you need to collect the following 6 heroes: Vault Assault Event Fable Heroes: #5★ Flameheart #5★ Vanguard Contessa #5★ Silverhoof Additional Heroes: #5★ Moriarty, the Mastermind #5★ Raquel, Unicorn Princess #5★ The Minotaur All these heroes are contained within the Master Vault! To earn the top rewards defeat as many bosses as possible especially Vault and Inferno bosses to earn plenty of tokens for draws. Earning the top rewards in the Vault is the key to earning the 13x Slayer, Master Lancer Elsa! 'Vault Bosses' You can identify these bosses by the Vault in their name. These rare bosses give an increased amount of solo and guild points, but are difficult to defeat because they’ll cast debuffs such as Gem Silence, Alacrity, Thorns, and Armor. You can dispel these debuffs by equipping a Vault Boss's Bane Scroll, which can be obtained through the Vault! Also these bosses will also allow more than 30 heroes to participate for the first time! So rally as many folks as you can in order to defeat the Vault bosses! 'Vault Draws' 'Vault Tiers' There are multiple tiers to Vaults. Each tier contains a finite amount of items. When you’ve drawn all the top reward cards from a vault, you’ll get to move on to the next Vault. 'Vault Rewards' The Vault Rewards section contains the complete and overall contents of the Vault you have selected. As you pull from the Vault the total rewards will be reduced. As you receive less rare goods the odds of receiving rarer goods will increase, as the particular lower rarity goods you have already pulled will no longer be available from the Vault. 'Vault Collection' Vault Point Collections The Vault Collection, which contains many rewards for players who acquire enough Vault Points. It should be noted that the guaranteed Support Hero / materials offered in each event are now available through the Vault collection system, as opposed to being guaranteed in step two of the Pack. When you make a single or multi draw from the Vault you will go through an individual display of each item acquired, followed by an overview of everything you received in that draw, and what still remains within the Vault. Once you acquire the top rewards from your Vault, you will be given the option to move onto new and higher value Vaults. If you are still feeling unclear on some of the concepts and mechanics surrounding the Vault system, or have questions and concerns that this guide does not address, don't worry. You can simply submit a support ticket to the team, and they'll help answer any questions or concerns you have. 'Vault Pack FAQ' Many players have been asking various questions around the new Vault packs. Below are some frequently asked questions that should help you understand how Vaults work: Q: Does the Vault still provide guaranteed event Support Heroes like the old Packs did? A: Absolutely! Although the format is different the guaranteed event Support Heroes are still available through the Vault Collection. Each draw from the Vault will provide you with Vault Points. Accumulating Vault Points will unlock new rewards from the Vault Collection. Q: How do I evolve the event Relic and Support Hero using the new Vault? A: The materials used to evolve the event Relic and Support Hero will now be obtained through Vault draws. You can use Vault Tokens acquired from slaying solo Raid Bosses and Vault Bosses to draw from the Vault for free. Q: What exactly falls under the definition of a Vault Card? A: Vault Cards can take the form of Heroes, Catalysts, Relics, Materials, and Consumable items. Q: What are Vault Tokens used for? A: Vault Tokens are an in game currency that can also be used to Draw from the Vault. It should be noted that Gem draws pull from the premium goods (3* + Vault cards) contained within the Vault, while Vault Tokens pull from the TOTAL amount of contents in the pack which includes all 1* + Vault cards. Q: How do I acquire Vault Tokens? A: Vault Tokens are obtained as a reward for slaying solo Raid Bosses. Q: When can I move onto a higher tier Vault? A: Once you have drawn all of the Vault Cards classified as Top Rewards you will be prompted to move onto a higher tier Vault. At this point you can choose to move on, or stay back and finish emptying the rest of the contents of the Vault you are currently drawing from. If you do empty the complete contents of a Vault you will automatically move on to a higher tier Vault. Q: How can I obtain the Ultra Rare Hero card from the Vault? A: You need to progress to the Master Vault in order to have a chance at pulling the UR hero Category:Events